Man Of My Dreams
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Regulus has a soul dream and finds out that his soulmate is trying to deny him, but in the end a little acceptance goes a long way towards their happy ending.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 841

Title: Man Of My Dreams

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: January 20th - Penguin Awareness Day: Write a soulmate!AU.

* * *

Remus was having the most heavenly dream. It was about him and lean man kissing passionately, and he wasn't sure who this man was, but he could tell this dream was different. When he woke up and realised today was his sixteenth birthday, he knew why the dream had seemed so vivid. It was the soul dream. The dream every Black had when they first discover the person who is going to be their soulmate.

He focused on all the details of the dream. It was a dark haired man with a small frame, he must have been Slytherin, because he was wearing Slytherin colours. He knew it was a student older than him, because nobody in his dormitory had affected him.

He walked shirtless to the bathrooms and felt a charge in the air. Then the person's identity instantly became clear as soon as he spotted Severus. It was Severus Snape. He smiled at him.

"Good morning, Severus," he smiled, he had never been self conscious about his form.

"Morning," Severus muttered.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked curiously. He wasn't just intending to jump in straight away, they weren't that close.

"Yeah," Severus replied simply. "Why are you so chatty today?"

Regulus grinned, of course Severus wasn't stupid, he would notice the change in Regulus's behaviour.

"I'm sixteen today," he said. Not all families had soul dreams, and he wasn't sure if Severus knew what significance it held. Severus seemed paler than usual, and his eyes seemed to struggle to remain focused on Regulus.

"Happy birthday," Severus said. It was clear he was trying to get away from the younger boy. Severus had already been changed into his dress robes, and Regulus felt the first flicker of desire go through him as he looked at his soulmate.

* * *

Regulus gave Severus a bit of space, mainly finding his eyes seeking out the other man as they walked down the corridors, or sat at the Slytherin table during meals.

"Hi," Regulus said, he couldn't help it, he was getting impatient, it was clear Severus wasn't accepting the bond between them, and it made him unhappy.

"Hello," Severus said, looking up from his porridge bowl.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Regulus asked exasperated

"We aren't friends," Severus shrugged.

"You know something is happening between us, stop denying it. We have been having those dreams for a month now, and you still won't admit it," Regulus said.

"I see, you think you're the man of my dreams now?" Severus laughed. "Who says I am gay?"

"I know, because you're my soulmate," Regulus finally admitted.

Severus's expression became much more serious, and his face went pale like the morning in the bathroom.

"You're lying," he hissed.

"I'm not!" Regulus exclaimed. "I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop."

Regulus saw the blush painting Severus's cheeks. Surely he must know. Severus stood up and left the table, a couple of the other students had heard Regulus's outburst. He just hoped Severus could forgive him, it didn't make their lives easier knowing that they loved each other. However, they did deserve to be happy and he had no intention of letting Severus leave.

He stood up, following the man until they reached a clearing on the grounds. "Stop following me!" Severus yelled. "You embarrassed me in front of everyone, just like your brother."

"I am nothing like my brother," Regulus replied. He waited for Severus to stop before walking up to him again. Now that they were alone he felt the lust rise in the air between them, and he was worried he would push too far.

"Yeah, you're right," Severus admitted.

"I know you're maybe not ready for that step yet, but we are meant for each other and I just want something permanent," Regulus tried to reason.

"So you don't mind that I don't want to be your boyfriend or anything?" Severus asked.

"If you don't, that's fine for now. Just let me get to know you better, okay?" Regulus smiled. He was finding it hard to say, but he would do anything to get closer to Severus, even though he felt like he was dying to kiss him.

Regulus saw the mask slip and Severus smiled at him. "Okay."

"So friends?" Regulus asked.

"Friends," Severus said slowly. Regulus wasn't expecting it to happen, but when Severus walked closer to him, his heart rate sped up, and it felt like he could feel both his and Severus's hearts beating. They were so close, it wasn't him that made the step. He let Severus advance on him with uncertainty, until their noses almost touched. Regulus gasped as he felt Severus's breath on his lips, just before Severus closed the gap and kissed him.

As soon as they kissed, the fire that had been simmering below the surface erupted into a violent volcano of lust and as hard as school would be for the next two years, it would be worth it in the end, when they lived happily ever after together.


End file.
